


Bite means Mine

by Emyly001



Series: Young Body [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Body Bites, Claiming Bites, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing Body, M/M, Marking, Marks, Neck Kissing, Secret Relationship, Tickling, Touching, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: Optimus is starving for Sideswipe's frame and he wants to claim him as his. A certain mission gave him the opportunity to do so.Sideswipe won't be happy at the end of the day.





	Bite means Mine

"Are you allright, Sideswipe?" Optimus helps Sideswipe up from the ground. Sideswipe dusted himself. "Yeah. I'm fine, thanks." He picked up his Neolam and attached it to his back.

"The Decepticon is secured, sir." Said Strongarm to Bumblebee. "Allright team, let's head back to base. Fixit, we need a Ground Bridge." Bumblebee said trough a comm. link. 

Grimlock walked over to Sideswipe and gave him a smack on the back with a huge grin. Sideswipe regained his stance and grinned back.

"Bumblebee." Optimus spoke and walked up to Bumblebee. "I require searching over the Decepticon hideout for any supplies of Energon. I will take Sideswipe with me just to be sure." Sideswipe and Grimlock shared a look and then Sideswipe looked back at Optimus.

Truth to be told Sideswipe and Optimus didn't have much time for each other lately. They always snuggled for a while at night when everyone was recharging but it wasn't enough.

Bumblebee looked at Sidewipe and frowned. "I can come with you, Optimus. It is not that big of a deal." Optimus surpased the need to frown. "I chose Sideswipe to come with me for a simple obsevation. Do you not trust your teammate?" "It is not...." Bumblebee tried to think of something quick. "I will go with Sideswipe. The rest of you, return to the base." Said Optimus just as the ground bridge opened.

"Take care, my bud." Grimlock placed his big servo on Sideswipe's shoulder and then throwed the Deceoticon over his shoulder. Strongarm walked up to Sideswipe and pointed a digit at her. "Don't try anything or I'll." She growled and Sideswipe made a face at her. Drift just spared him a glance.

They all walked trough the ground bridge and it closed soon behind them. Optimus turned around to face Sideswipe. "Let us return to the Decepticon hideout. We will see if we can find anything." Optimus started to walk and Sideswipe close behind him.

\----------  
They were searching around the cave but they hadn't much luck. Yet.

When Sideswipe passed a wall a cold breeze passed on his frame. He returned to the wall and started to inspect it. He touched it on different places and noticed that it was hollow. "Please be a secret door, please be a secret door." He placed both servos on it and pushed with all his might. The wall gave in, slid back and then to the   
side. "Yay!" He exclaimed as he saw the cubes of energon.

"Hey, OP!" Shouted Sideswipe and Optimus turned to face him. He walked to the entrance and light blue glow illuminated his frame. "Well done, Sideswipe." Said Optimus picked him up and Sideswipe yelped in suprise and carried him over to a rock that looked like a table. He placed Sideswipe on it and nudged his way between them. 

"Hey, OP, I know you're happy with me and such but-GAH!" Sideswipe gasped as Optimus attacked his neck. He pushed Sideswipe to lay on the surface and sucked hard on Sideswipe's neck cables. "N-N....ahhh...No...h..hickies....uhhhh.....please....." Sideswipe gasped again when Optimus bit down on Sideswipe's neck cables.

He draw a little bit of energon and he licked it. Optimus then trailed upward with soft kisses until he captured Sideswipe's lips. Sideswipe moaned into the kiss and he let Optimus take lead. Sideswipe responded to every Optimus' swipe of glossa and when he pulled back he took Sideswipe's lower lip between his denta and pulled.

Sideswipe moaned again as Optimus let go and was going down with kisses, licks and slight nipping to his hips. Sideswipe bit on his digit and Optimus looked up. "Do not do that. I want to hear you." Sideswipe has closed optics and he stopped bitting at his digit.

Optimus started to nip and kiss at Sideswipe's hip and Sideswipe whimpered slightly. "Op-Op-Op.....GAAAAH!" Sideswipe cried out snapping his optics open as Optimus sank his denta deep. "Optimus! What the frag?!" Sideswipe looked at Optimus as he positioned himself between Sideswipe thights.

He rested one on his shoulder plates and rised the other to his helm level. He nuzzled the one that was to his helm level. He stark kissing it gently and Sideswipe shivered. "Beautiful." Optimus murmured against Sideswipe's thigh and nipped it gently.

Sideswipe sighed as Optimus continued to caress his thight. A cry escaped him as Optimus bit him for the third time. Sideswipe whimpered at that and Optimus licked the wound.

He went up again and captured Sideswipe lips in a loving kiss. He took Sideswipe into an embrance and he sat on the rock. He kissed Sideswipe's servo and leaned down to whisper into Sideswipe's audio.

"Mine."

**Author's Note:**

> *shrughs* We'll get to interfacing later.


End file.
